Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project
Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project is the twenty-third episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 44th episode overall. It aired on November 6, 2015 to 2.5 million viewers. Overview When the class receives an assignment about forgiveness, Maya writes to her father in an attempt to forgive him for leaving. Riley tries to let go of the fact that Auggie destroyed something important to her, and Lucas and Zay are upset with Farkle because of the fact he has ruined every single movie they've watched together. Plot Cory chooses to teach the kids about forgiveness so they can all change their history for the better. He asks them to write a letter to someone they want to forgive. Riley decides to try to forgive Auggie for biting the face off her stuffed bear, but Maya doesn’t write anything. Lucas and Riley suggests this might be a good time to forgive her father softly, implying they have had offscreen conversations involving this matter, but she does not respond. Riley also points out that Maya and her mother are in a good place and maybe it is time to forgive her father. Maya then tells Riley to butt out. At home, Riley tells Auggie that she forgives him for biting the face off her bear. Auggie doesn’t really care, which makes Riley upset. She feels that Auggie is supposed to be thankful for her forgiveness, but Auggie just states that he’s not sorry he bit the face off her bear to begin with. Topanga decides to help Katy out at Topanga’s as a waitress. Katy believes Topanga isn't cut out for waitressing, but Topanga insists on trying. After she handles one customer badly, she points out another one she will try to serve just as he’s walking through the door. Katy pauses and says that she will handle that particular costumer. When she goes up to that customer, she pushes a piece of cheesecake in his face and starts throwing baked goods at him. Topanga asks Katy who the man is, and Maya walks up to him and when he says "hi, Maya", she replies “hi, Dad”. It turns out Maya had written to her dad, Kermit, as part of the forgiveness project. She asks him why she and Katy weren’t good enough for him. Katy wants the answer to that question too. Kermit only says that that’s not the reason he left. Maya reminisces about being scared as a kid, and how it was Katy who was there to make her feel better, not Kermit. She soon realizes she’s not ready to forgive her father for leaving them, and she walks out. In class, Cory asks how the forgiveness project is going, and everyone complains that it’s not going well. Cory asks Maya why she didn’t get the explanation she was looking for from her dad, and Maya says she didn’t actually give him a chance to explain. He then asks Riley why Auggie bit the face off her bear, and she says she doesn’t know. Cory tells the class that if you’re going to forgive someone, it helps to understand why they did what they did in the first place. Back at Topanga’s Kermit shows up again. He takes Maya outside and explains to her that his leaving had nothing to do with her. He was not a good father, not a good provider, and he just wasn’t ready for the responsibility of a child back then. He tells her that he has changed now. Maya tells him that even though she appreciates him telling her that it wasn’t her fault, she still doesn’t feel like she can forgive him. He was supposed to stay, but instead he left, and she can’t forgive him for that. As she gets up to leave, she realizes that she isn’t angry anymore, and she tells Kermit goodbye. Maya walks back into Topanga’s crying, and tells Cory that she failed the project, because she didn’t forgive Kermit. Cory tells her that he never expected her to. Maya asks him what exactly he wanted to come out of this, and Cory asks Maya if she has now forgiven herself. Maya hugs Cory, still crying. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart *David Thomas Jenkins as Kermit Hart *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux *Carlos Antonio as Howie Quotes International Premieres * May 16, 2016 (Israel) * June 10, 2016 (Philippines) *August 4, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Maya's absent father, Kermit. *The episode title was renamed from 'Girl Meets Forgiveness'. *Topanga does not mention her prior experience as a waitress at "El Coyote," a Mexican restaurant, as seen in the BMW episode "Last Tango in Philly." *Katy repeats her sentiment that a girl should think well of her father, from Girl Meets Master Plan. *Maya cries for the second time in the show, the first time being in 'Girl Meets Hurricane'. *It is revealed that Farkle spoils movies for his friends, due to the fact that he finds them all predictable. He also finds his friends' actions and thoughts predictable as well. *Auggie would've bit Maya's face off too, if she wasn't so strong. *Despite the fact that Riley is the main protagonist of the series, some people think that this episode is focused more on Maya than Riley. *This is the third episode whose main story is on Maya. The first and second being Girl Meets Master Plan and Girl Meets Hurricane. *The Forgiveness Project Letters: **Maya to Kermit--unforgiven **Riley to Auggie--forgiven **Yogi to Darby--unknown **Clarissa to Yindra--unknown **Haley to Jade--unknown **Jade to Haley--unknown **Lucas to Farkle--unforgiven **Zay to Farkle--unforgiven **Riley to Cory--forgiven **Topanga to Cory (3)--forgiven Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes